elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Skyreach
Skyreach is an ancient Nedic city located deep within the Dragontail Mountains of the province of Hammerfell, located in the mountains of Craglorn. A feat of Nedic engineering, Skyreach was the height of Nedic civilizations, where the now extinct people have achieved several concepts such as the Celestials. By game *Skyreach (Online) Description Geography Skyreach was one of the largest cities in the continent of Tamriel, taking a large portion of the Upper Craglorn region. Skyreach is situated in the Dragontail Mountains, through and beneath it. The outside of Skyreach shows ruined bridges that tower over the lower basin, as well as towers that pierce the skyline. The city is left largely in ruins, but several buildings remained intact throughout the eras. In the center of the Skyreach Basin is the Skyreach Hold, a tower that was once thought to be the private estate of Durac, the High King of the Nedes. The northern end houses the Loth'Na Caverns, which contains the Skyreach Temple, where the Nedic-folk worshipped the Celestials. The temple was mainly left in ruins, leaving it inaccessible. To the west is the Skyreach Pinnacle, which served as a prison for the Celestial experiments that the Nedes had created. Various creatures not seen throughout Tamriel can be found within the tower. To the southwest is the Skyreach Catacombs, which is used as a burial ground for the residents of Skyreach, both rich and poor. The layout of the former Skyreach City is unknown, but based on the location of the five mentioned areas, the layout can be speculated. History First Era Not much is known about the history of Skyreach, but there have been several theories proposed by the University of Gwylim. During the incoming Ra Gada invasion, the city-state of Skyreach was ruled by High King Durac, who has little information to his name. The Ra Gada invasion did not consist of one massive wave of warriors, but several waves, that hail from different parts of Yokuda. The Anka-Ra under the command of Tarish-Zi had invaded the region of Craglorn, dispelling the local natives, which included the Nedic people. The Skyreach Hold is said to have been used as a haven for the Nedes when the Anka-Ra attacked, while other theories imply that the tower served as a home for the High King, which would have been Durac at the time. Throughout the ruins of Skyreach are various depictions of Malazar the Serpent, who is better known as the Serpent, represented through the Serpent constellation. Nedic religion revolves around the constellations, and so they have taken several feats to make their gods a reality. The Skyreach Catacombs were utilized by the Nedes as a burial tomb for the people of Skyreach, regardless of social classes. It was here that several figures had been buried, including High King Durac and Virmaril, his advisor.Warlords of the Ra GadaSkyreach Explorer, Volume OneSkyreach Explorer, Volume Two The Nedic scholars of Skyreach have worshipped the Constellations for years. They took it upon themselves to create their own Celestials, creatures of the cosmos. The Star-Gazers of Belkarth have studied the Celestials from their observatory and continue to do so throughout the eras. Taking various normal creatures such as the common Spider or the mighty Daedroth, and giving them immense power that the Celestials possess. Because of this, the Skyreach Pinnacle was used as a prison for the Celestials that were too dangerous and unstable. One of their most severe experiments was Aetherion, who was a Daedric Titan, embedded with the powers of the Celestials, making it a serious threat. To keep them from wreaking havoc, the Nedes imprisoned them with a celestial ward. The exact purpose to create these pseudo-Celestials is unknown, whether it was for the Yokudan invasion or it was just mindless experiments, regardless, they were sealed away.Dialogue from Mederic Vyger The Skyreach Catacombs was the site of a summit between various Kings in Nedic-society in Craglorn, by the call of Virmaril, who told them that he had a plan for the invading Yokudan force. The Nedic Kings of Craglorn gathered here, which includes Kestic, the Forest King, among other kings such as the Sun King and the Shadow King. For years, Virmaril was the personal advisor of High King Durac but was given the short stick throughout his reign. Not only was he denied the hand of his daughter, but she was given to Kestic of the forest region. Virmaril used the Ra Gada as an opportunity to bring the Nedic Kings together, to create an undead army with the millions of corpses in Skyreach Catacombs. Virmaril would then turn himself into a Lich, as a way to become immortal. However, the Elven Lich would be imprisoned within the Skyreach Catacombs by Elite Nedic Warriors who utilized Soul Magic created by the Nedes. Virmaril's exploits would later become a legend throughout Craglorn, and he would be dubbed Virmaril the Betrayer. Skyreach would later become besieged by the Anka-Ra as Tarish-Zi advanced all throughout Craglorn.Skyreach Explorer, Volume ThreeVirmaril's Journal Second Era During the Interregnum in 2E 582, the Scaled Court had revealed themselves with the intent of excavating Nirncrux and using it as a drug. The purpose was to enhance their militia in the name of the Serpent. The Skyreach ruins had become a large focal point for the Scaled Court, prompting them to uncover the ruins. The Scaled Courts took an interest in both the Skyreach Hold and the Skyreach Pinnacle. Believing that a large source of Nirncrux is found in the Hold, Exarch Arnoth inhabited the ruins. Arnoth and the Scaled Court were tasked by Regent Cassipia to test the Nirncrux for the Scaled Court. During his stay, Arnoth injected himself with Nirncrux, increasing his power tenfold. He began to grow power hungry, creating his own army to battle Cassipia's forces. Fortunately, Exarch Arnoth and his group of warriors were defeated by a group of adventurers which were led by a mysterious warrior. Even though Exarch Arnoth's plans were foiled at Skyreach Hold, the Scaled Court remained in Skyreach.Events in "The Blood of Nirn" Across the valley is the Skyreach Pinnacle, which was used as a prison for celestial creatures. The Scaled Court had tempered the celestial ward, causing it to break and letting the prisoners roam free. The Celestial creatures murdered scholars of the Scaled Court. One of the few remaining scholars was Mederic Vyger, who denounced his position the Scaled Court, though, at that point, he was stranded in Skyreach. Fortunately for him, a group of adventurers had arrived on the scene and offered their help to Vyger. The adventurers fought through waves of Celestial creatures until they reached the fell beast, the Celestial Titan named Aetherion. Eventually, Aetherion was defeated, and the prisoners were secured. Mederic Vyger was able to entrap the creatures in the Pinnacle, though it was not enough. It is unknown whether the ward was sealed entirely, nor is known about Vyger's fate.Events in "Uncaged" Around the same time, the Nedes were resurrected, prompted action to be taken by the Crusaders, the knightly order of the Temple of Stendarr. Crusader Dalamar made the journey himself to the Skyreach Catacombs, to quell the situation, though it was too much to handle. Dalamar called upon the help of a group of adventurers, who traversed the ruins of the Catacombs, defeating the undead as they moved. The Catacomb Inner Sanctum was sealed; the adventurers were forced to face obstacles blocking it. The Council of Nedic Kings and Gravelord, the Bone Colossus were these obstacles. Of the Nedic Kings was High King Durac and Kestic the Forest King. In the Inner Sanctum, the adventurers faced the three Nedic warriors that sealed away Virmaril. The way to Virmaril's chamber was open, and the group encountered the Lich known as Virmaril. In the end, Virmaril the Betrayer was defeated, and the souls of the forsaken Nedes ascended to Aetherius. Crusader Dalamar remained at the Catacombs, to ensure no further disturbances to the Catacombs. It is unknown whether the Crusaders continued to safeguard the area.Events in "Souls of the Betrayed" Gallery ESO SkyreachHold.png|Skyreach Hold circa 2E 582. ESO SkyreachPinnacle.png|Skyreach Pinnacle circa 2E 582. ESO SkyreachCatacombs.png|Skyreach Catacombs circa 2E 582. Appearances * Category:Lore: Hammerfell Locations Category:Lore: Cities